Contacts
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: Hiro-san accidentally tears one of his contacts, so he tries to go the rest of the day without them both. Let's just say that things don't go very well for him or Nowaki.


Hiroki really did have good looks, and he knew that. He was aware of the fact that his hair was nice, he had a nice complexion, he had a slim figure. Yes, he was quite proud of himself. One thing, however, that he was not proud of himself for was his eyesight. His stupid vision obligated him to have stupid glasses that did nothing good for him. It wasn't a horrible eyesight, but it was probably due to the fact that he read way too much. But he would never, ever, blame anything on reading.

XXX

Nowaki looked over at Hiro-san, who was pacing himself nicely with a new book that he had bought when Nowaki stayed too long at the hospital. It seemed that every time that he did something wrong, Hiroki decided to go to the book store. Not that it was a bad thing, but it sort of was when he was getting ignored over a stupid book that would never help him in later life.

The sound of a flipping page sometimes annoyed Nowaki. It was a triumphant sound that the book made. Something like a "ha, I have enticed your Hiro-san in my pages" mocking page flipping noise. It's not like he cringed every time he heard the sound, but it was starting to get annoying trying to keep himself from wincing every time he heard a-

*Flip*

That sound.

XXX

Hiroki blinked his eyes twice, trying to get rid of the annoying twinge of pain that his contacts were giving him. It wasn't because of the contacts, it was merely because he was only working with one eye right now.

It was all Nowaki's fault, really. He was the one who scared Hiroki when he was trying to put in his contact, so it was obviously his fault that he made Hiroki accidentally rip his contact. And instead of giving up and putting on those annoying glasses, he decided to attempt to see with one eye.

And aside from the strain on his eyes, he was now developing a headache. But he had to get this book read for his class, otherwise he wouldn't know what to teach on, therefore he'd look like an idiot. He only had three more days to read it, and he surprised himself by holding it off until now.

*Flip*

It seemed that every little sound was intensified. His eyes scanned the page, causing an even worse headache. But it was bearable. There was no way that he was going to let his useless glasses beat him out. Even if he died trying.

XXX

Nowaki almost let out a groan as Hiro-san flipped the page of his book yet again. He wasn't even working right now, and he was STILL being ignored. It was almost aggravating to hear that stupid little-

*Flip*

No, Hiro-san must have some good reason for choosing that stupid book over him. Yes, he must need to read it for class or something. Something, involving the fact that he just hadn't been beaten out by a book.

*Flip*

Nowaki thought he saw Hiro-san twitch at the noise, too. He was probably just in too much concentration and didn't want the noise to bother him. Well, too bad, Hiro-san. If Nowaki had to suffer, then so did he!

And that was that.

XXX

Hiroki stole a quick look at Nowaki. He just didn't seem as attractive with only one eye being used. He quickly returned to his book, deciding that he had already spent too much time looking at him. He closed his good eye, giving it a bit of a rest. The other eye couldn't see diddly-squat. He tried to focus really hard, but then he realized that it hurt almost as much as his head was killing him.

He wondered if he had any headache medicine. For future reference, being with Nowaki was already a headache; he should probably have the entire medicine cabinet filled with pills to relieve, he stole a quick look at his thesaurus, cephalalgia.

He got up and strode over, finding it strange to walk with only one eye. Perhaps it was throwing off his balance. What if they made medicine to help your balance? He pushed the thought out of his head, focused on only one mission right now. And that was to relieve his headache.

He noticed from the corner of his bad eye, a very large fuzzy giant that could only be described as Nowaki. He seemed to be slightly surprised by the abruptness of Hiroki getting up.

XXX

Why was he getting up? Why was Hiro-san putting down his book and getting up? Why was he walking? Nowaki almost felt obligated to get up and make sure that Hiro-san was okay? However, he distinctly feared the risk of getting pummeled by books because "You stupid idiot! I don't need your help!"

Nowaki winced slightly at that thought.

He did keep his eyes focused closely on Hiro-san, watching for any sudden movement. Hiro-san walked to the medicine cabinet and looked around for something that must've been important. He saw Hiro-san groan for some reason and slam the door to the cabinet, and then he cringed at the noise.

Nowaki was a doctor. He scanned, from a distance, mind you, Hiro-san in case something was wrong. It was then that he saw something that alarmed Nowaki-there was a tear in Hiro-san's eye. He got up quickly and made his way almost instantly to his lover.

XXX

Hiroki looked up with a start. Why the heck was Nowaki readying himself to bother him? Oh, if he had a book right now he would beat him upside the head in an instant.

"Hiro-san..."

"What?" he asked irritably. Every noise, especially the sound of his own talking was _way_ too loud. He cringed again, apparently causing Nowaki some form of worry. Honestly, that boy was sometimes too weird for his own good.

"What's wrong?" Nowaki asked as if it were an obvious question. Hiroki blinked a couple of times before the question really sunk in.

"Why would something be wrong?" he asked, before realizing that there was a tear in his bad eye. He would've found it funny that Nowaki was so upset over a torn contact if he didn't have such a splitting headache.

Wait a second. this was reason number one why it was helpful to have a doctor as a boyfriend. "Do we have any headache medicine?" Hiroki asked without realizing it. Nowaki seemed surprised by the sudden question.

"Um...why?"

Why did they have to start this? "Do we have any?" he asked again, emphasizing the words more.

"I don't think so..."

"Well, why not?"

"Because...neither of us get headaches often...?" Nowaki answered, quite unsure of himself.

Didn't have headaches often. Nowaki was a walking headache for Hiroki! And yet, headaches had never quite affected him in this cruel way. Darn contacts and all that they stand for.

"Yes, well, I have one now," Hiroki told him matter-of-factly. Nowaki raised one eyebrow before asking his next question, which could possibly lead him with severe injuries to the head caused by books and/or other household objects.

"Why?"

Because his contact tore and he can only see with one eye. Duh. But of course, Dr. Nowaki wouldn't know that.

"Because I do."

"I see."

"You're a doctor. You should know something to make it go away that _doesn't involve sex_." Hiroki growled before Nowaki could answer.

Nowaki contemplated before speaking. He was learning. "It matters on why you have a headache, Hiro-san. So, have you done anything to cause it?"

Hiroki thought that this was going no where, but he might as well humor the poor boy. "I ripped my contact."

"And?"

"I've tried...going...with one..." Now that he had to talk about his circumstance, his decisions were really starting to sound quite stupid. In fact, it was almost retarded how stupid it was.

"Hiro-san?"

"Hm?"

"Try wearing glasses."

_But they look stupid_, he thought, but wouldn't dare saying that. If he did, Nowaki would never let him live it down. Ever.

"I'll go get them," Hiroki consented before heading to the bathroom to retrieve his glasses.

XXX

Well that was easy. In fact, there were no injuries. None whatsoever. Nowaki had only gotten to see Hiro-san a few times in glasses because he was so against wearing them. But Nowaki couldn't really understand why. In fact, he thought that Hiro-san looked extremely cute in them. But whenever he did say that, he ended up with something to the face.

"There."

Nowaki turned around to see Hiro-san in his glasses looking completely _not_ satisfied with them. Nowaki, however, disagreed, and thought that he was adorable.

"Feel better?" Nowaki asked, examining his lover closely.

"No, I feel stupid."

There was no point in arguing with Hiro-san. Nowaki looked over and smiled slightly. "Is the headache gone?"

"No, he's still here?"

And with that, Hiro-san got up and went to his room. It was only until after he left that Nowaki's mind registered that comment.

"Hiro-san!"

Luckily, Hiro-san remembered that he had an extra pair of contacts that he could use until he got more. That way, there were no embarrassing glasses, and no stupid torn contacts. Yes, it seemed that everything was back to normal.

And so, while Hiro-san was putting in his contacts, Nowaki only found it good fun to scare him with a hug from behind.

That ended with a ripped contact, an angry Hiro-san, and a mountain of books raining upon Nowaki.

**A.N.:** **Yea! My first Junjou Romantica** **fanfiction! I absolutely love Egoist, mostly because of Hiro-san...Well, the torn contact thing happened to one of my friends, and she tried going the day without both contacts, and let's just say that she was left with a very bad headache. Hope you enjoyed! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
